The Love Arc
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Chustin. CP Coulter's Dalton. Also known as "the wedding arc"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee and /or Dalton

_***Chustin***_

Charlie Amos wasn't all that romantic. Sure, he loved Justin very much and spent as much time with him as possible, but it was normally the Hanover that planned dates and organized anniversaries. So when the one – year anniversary of them starting to date came around, he decided it was his turn to do something nice.

They went to a fancy restaurant for dinner, which admittedly they did fairly often, then to see a show Justin had mentioned a few weeks earlier. The other boy seemed surprised he'd remembered, as he'd only mentioned it very briefly while they were doing homework.

When they got back to Dalton, Justin almost went back to his own room, but Charlie grabbed his wrist. "Can you come to my room for a bit? I want to ask you something."

Justin nodded. "Sure, but why can't you ask now or in my room?"

"You'll see." Charlie replied cryptically, pulling the other boy over to Windsor, letting go to unlock the door. To Justin's surprise, the House seemed reasonably quiet – no Tweedles running around, no Reed falling over, even Kurt and Blaine had vanished off somewhere. Charlie didn't really give him time to think about it, tugging him upstairs and hesitating outside the door. Justin frowned.

"What?" He asked. Charlie shook his head.

"Nothing, just hoping that this isn't going to make you hate me..."

Justin put a hand on his shoulder, twisting him so they were looking at each other. "Chaz, you know I wouldn't hate you, whatever you did..."

The Windsor sighed and stepped into his room, Justin following. He looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Chaz, what are you so worried about?"

The other boy smiled slightly. "I'm not... exactly. I'm just... thinking I'm rushing this a bit."

"Rushing what?" Justin asked, moving closer to his boyfriend, who pulled him into a hug.

"I... okay. I just... don't be mad, okay?"

"I won't, I promise... Chaz, what is it?"

Charlie led Justin over to the bed; nudging him until he sat down, then turned back to his desk and took something out, making sure it was hidden behind his back when he turned to face Justin again.

"I'm... not quite sure I got this right, so sorry if this is all wrong but..."

"Chaz, what? You're making me nervous!"

Charlie smiled slightly and very slowly passed Justin the thing he'd taken from his desk. Two roses, red and lavender, their stems entwined, a silver ring looped around them with ribbon. He dropped on one knee as Justin's eyes widened.

"Justin Bancroft, will you marry me?"

The Hanover sat perfectly still, until Charlie added "Justin?"

"Yes." He gasped. He stood up and crossed to where Charlie was standing, pulling him into a kiss. "Yes."

Just so y'all know – entwined roses mean "marry me". Red is for love and lavender is friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Glee/Dalton.

_***Chustin***_

Hand – in hand, Charlie and Justin worked their way through the crowd of parents that had come to collect their offspring. They found Charlie's parents first, greeting them happily, Justin not bothering to hide the ring on his left hand that had Claire squealing.

"You proposed!" She asked, as she hugged both of them tightly. Charlie nodded as Justin blushed, still not quite used to the fact he had a fiancé. Laura came running, her eyes wide.

"Justin, Dwight said you had something to tell – _oh my GOD, are you ENGAGED_?" She seemed incapable of standing still for more than a second.

"Yes, I thought – we thought – we should." He smiled, still holding Charlie's hand. Laura nodded, still grinning.

"Have you told Mum and Dad?"

Justin hesitated, so Charlie answered. "We were about to."

Laura gave Justin a quick hug. "It'll be fine, don't worry!"

The newly engaged couple both nodded, turning to look for Justin's parents in the crowd. Justin was very worried about this, because at first neither of them had accepted the relationship at all, going so far as to throw Justin out of their house. Although they'd eventually accepted it, Justin and Charlie both knew they'd hoped Justin would find a girl to marry.

Spotting them standing and talking to the Twins parents, they made their way over, switching hands to the ring was hidden.

"Mum?" Justin began shakily. She looked round and smiled, hugging him quickly and giving Charlie a small smile too, which was an improvement.

"We have something to tell you…" he slowly let go of Charlie's hand, lifting his own so she'd see the silver band. Her eyes widened.

"You're engaged?" She addressed Charlie, who fidgeted a little.

"Yes… we thought we'd been together long enough to know we wanted to be together forever, so…"

Beth laughed. "I'm happy for you, even if it's not the most practical arrangement."

Justin rolled his eyes. "If you're worried about children, we can always adopt, you know."

"Can we get married first?" Charlie interrupted, looking alarmed. Justin pulled him into a tight hug.

"If you insist."


	3. Chapter 3

They actually had two engagement parties; one in England, when all Justin's family and family friends came and looked at them with disdain, and one in Ohio where are their Dalton friends spent the entire night congratulating them and asking about the first party.

The first – the English one – fell at the end of spring break, the only time the couple could be in England without having to worry about school. Charlie had spent the previous two days at Justin's house – although 'mansion' was more accurate – so he'd just about managed to keep his fiancé from panicking too much. Justin was always worried about what his family would think of him, especially his very influential grandparents. He watched him struggle with his tie for a few minutes before taking pity and crossing to his side.

"Relax, Switzerland, it'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say!" The jittery boy responded, failing to stay still enough for Charlie to fix the mess he's made of his dark blue tie.

"Please, I'm the one at risk of hate here. Now stay still for ten seconds, will you?" The Windsor swiftly knotted the silk and kissed Justin lightly. "See? That wasn't so difficult."

The other boy nodded shakily. "When do we need to be downstairs?"

"About a minute?" Charlie answered, glancing at the clock on Justin's desk, then pulling him into a hug as he paled. "Justin, calm down!"

Someone knocked at the door, and Justin jumped sharply, though it was only Laura. "You two ready?"

"I am." Charlie laughed. "Justin, on the other hand..."

The other boy whimpered and burrowed closer to him, reverting to the scared-schoolboy persona Charlie had only seen once before, right after he told his parents. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of his head and walked over to join Laura.

"Right, let's go before you actually make yourself ill or something."

_***Chustin***_

As it turned out, the party wasn't as bad as Justin thought. He was surprised how many of his family were completely okay with it – especially when his grandmother hugged them both, telling them they were very sweet together. Sure, a few relations were less than pleased, but Charlie was always the one who spoke to them, replying coolly that yes, they did love each other, and yes, they were getting married whether they liked it or not.

"So." Chaz began as he reappeared at Justin's side, having gone to fetch them each a drink (neither of them was actually drinking-drinking, even if they were of the legal age in the UK). Justin took one of the glasses, before linking hands with the other boy once more.

"So... what?"

"So, have you decided about university yet? I mean, whether to come back to the US or stay here?"

Justin frowned slightly. "I... I always assumed I'd go to Oxford. But I don't want to spend that long away from you really..."

"I could always go with you."

"You applied to Oxford?"

"Of course I did, you idiot. I knew you'd want to go home for col- university."

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Love you too."

_***Chustin***_

The second party was populated by Charlie's family and their Dalton friends, and much to Justin's amusement it was Charlie who was a bundle of nerves this time.

"Calm down, Windsor." He teased as the other boy fidgeted. "If my family were fine, your's will be."

"It's not them I'm worried about. Our friends are there. The TWEEDLES are there."

Justin's eyes widened. "Oh dear god, we're going to die."

"I'm pretty sure they won't kill us. Maim us, maybe. But they like you too much to kill you."

"They like me? Buy you're their prefect!"

"And yet it was you they showered with flowers every few days."

Justin grinned. "You have a point."

"Hmm. But still. This is going to be worse. They all have stories of how 'adorable' we are."

"... Do we HAVE to go tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

And the reception. Still don't own Dalton or Glee though.

- * - * - * -s

They were both laughing as they ducked the confetti and glitter thrown by the twins, who hadn't changed in the three years they'd been apart. None of them had, really. Kurt and Blaine were married, as were Reed and Shane, and a few other couples had tied the knot. Julian and Logan had finally gotten engaged, prompting Derek to threaten them that if they waited as long as Charlie and Justin he would kill them.

The newlyweds were glad they'd chosen to marry and have the reception in the same, very posh, hotel, as it meant they didn't have to make a fancy entrance or anything. However, their parents had insisted they had a first dance, and the ex-Warblers soon joined the campaign.

Luckily, one of the things Justin had been forced into when he was younger was dance lessons, so they managed to not embarrass themselves too much as they danced to "Sway", sung by Blaine. They left the dance floor after that, grinning as everyone came over to congratulate them.

Surprising amounts of Justin's family were there, and most of them seemed genuinely happy for the couple. Nevertheless, the English boy stayed close to Charlie, just in case anyone decided to make a fuss. Chaz laughed when Justin shied away from a particularly religious aunt, putting an arm around his new husband.

"Hey, still skittish then? We should have called you Bambi, not Switzerland."

Justin smiled at the old nickname. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are. But it's cute, so I don't care."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to stop describing me as cute?"

"Nope." Charlie kissed him, smirking. "Never."

"Good. Because that way I get to call you adorable."

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
